


A Good Son

by bethhigdon, keeperofhounds



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethhigdon/pseuds/bethhigdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofhounds/pseuds/keeperofhounds
Summary: Prince Varian's life is thrown for a loop when his long lost sister returns; bringing with her magic, destruction, strained relationships, and secrets best left hidden.An AU collaboration between myself and @keeperofhounds. What if Varian was Arianna's and Quirin's son, and what if Frederic didn't know and raised him as his own.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	A Good Son

Everything changed for Varian when _she_ came into his life. 

He had been working in his laboratory when he first heard all of the commotion going on outside. That was when a guard frantically burst into the room.

“Your highness, your sister has returned!” He declared, nearly forgetting to salute in his excitement. “Your presence has been requested upon the balcony to meet her.” 

“My sister?” Varian asked in disbelief. 

Varian had heard about his long lost sister all his life. She was kidnapped as a baby years before he was ever born. Her memory hovered over the kingdom like a ghost. In fact yesterday had been her birthday and the kingdom had held a large memorial celebration in her honor, as they always did every year. 

To Varian his sister was a story, a tragic figure from his parents’ past, not a real live person. And yet there she was, on the balcony, kneeling on the ground surrounded by a large group hug with his parents and another man Varian didn’t immediately recognize. His father looked up when he entered. 

“Varian’s it’s your sister! Your sister’s been returned to us! Come and meet her!” His father was crying tears of joy as he said this, his voice cracking with emotion. Still kneeling, he held an outstretched hand to Varian, inviting him to join them in the family reunion. 

King Ferderic of Corona was not a man given to emotional outbursts, and Varian found himself also crying and laughing at the sight of his parents’ open display of exuberance despite he himself having no real emotional attachment to the woman who now sat in between them. 

He stepped towards them and his father grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the group hug. For a moment Varian felt like a small child again as he was surrounded by the warmth of his father’s arms and as his mother tenderly ran a hand through his thick black hair.

As the embrace ended and everyone started to untangle themselves, his ‘sister’ finally addressed him. 

“I have a brother!?” She exclaimed in delight, and Varian finally got a closer look at her. She certainly resembled their mother; large green eyes, short brown hair, same nose and cheekbones. She even had freckles all over her face, the same as Varian did. However his observations were cut short when she flung her arms around him for a second hug. One that was almost a little too tight, if he was being honest. 

“Oh, I can’t believe this! Just two days ago I didn’t have anyone but Pascal and here I have my parents, a boyfriend, and a baby brother!” She squealed in delight and let go of their hug to cup Varian’s face in her hands right as she said “baby brother”. 

She was certainly enthusiastic, he’d give her that, but he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with her squishing his cheeks and calling him a ‘baby’. At the same time though he didn’t want to ruin the joyous moment, so he took it all in stride. 

The rest of the day was spent with the whole family together. They had lunch under the garden gazebo, and Rapunzel told them her whole story. Afterwards she and her new, thief, turned rescuer, turned boyfriend, were given a tour of the palace. Finally as the day dwindled to a close, they all sat in the library.

Frederic and Rapunzel were dominating the conversation, bonding over books. She apparently had not read a great many while stuck in the tower and Frederic was suggesting some of his favorites to share with her. Even going so far as to read her excerpts from some passages. Clearly enjoying the fact that he now could finally read stories to his little girl once more.

Occasionally someone would join in on the fun with a comment or a joke, but most were content to watch the pair in bemusement. All but Varian who stood off to the side, feeling a little left out. He had been withdrawn for most of the day. He was happy for Rapunzel and his parents, truly he was, but he couldn’t help feeling just a little a bit lost. In one day his whole world had drastically changed and he now no longer knew what to expect. That was when his mother came over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, feeling ok?” She asked him, quietly, so as not to interrupt the conversation going on at the other end of the room. 

“Yeah” Varian replied, not yet ready to talk about his feelings yet. Not when everyone else was having such a good time. His mother however knew him better then that. 

“I know this is all very sudden, and probably more then a little overwhelming, but it won’t always be like this. Soon things will settle down and it’ll be as if she was always here. You’ll see, I bet you two are going to be the best of friends.” His mother smiled gently and affectionately squeezed his shoulder. 

Varian smiled back and hoped that his mother was right, that all would go back to normal soon. Or who knew, maybe things would be even better with his sister now around. 

They were both wrong. 


End file.
